Automated robots and robotic devices are used to perform tasks traditionally considered mundane, time-consuming, or dangerous. For example, substantially autonomous robots may be used to provide coverage of a surface to perform operations such as cleaning, performing surface treatments and/or painting. However, from a user's perspective, autonomous robot missions may be unpredictable leaving the user with a lack of understanding regarding which area the robot will move to next. Additionally, the user may lack any information and/or input regarding a mission.